Chasing Demons
by TheSmallishOne
Summary: Amy Rose lost her memory. Of who she was -everything she once used to be. With the world in peril of a new and dangerous threat, she has no choice but to trust in the appearance of a particular dark-furred hedgehog who claims to know her. But can she trust him fully, despite her amnesia, after witnessing the face of the new danger? Title may change in the future.
1. Prologue

It's been a long while since I've attempted a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, but I had this idea pop into my head and I just started writing. Now here's hoping that I can keep writing, as I would love to finish a fic after so many years.

So, I know this prologue is very short, but it's more of a teaser trailer to see how well it does, and if anyone is interested in it enough for me to continue.

Please R&R and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome!

* * *

Summary:

She lost her memory. Of who she was -everything she once used to be. With the world in peril of a new and dangerous threat, she has no choice but to trust in the appearance of a particular dark-furred hedgehog who claims to know her. But can she trust him fully, despite her amnesia, after witnessing the face of the new danger?

* * *

_c-h-a-s-i-n-g-d-e-m-o-n-s_

Prologue

_Stranger_

There was a cold chill in the air -filled with thick smog that rolled over the barren ground, disturbing the powdery dust and falling on an unmoving, prone figure. The stillness was slightly unnerving, save for the tufts of dirtied pale pink fur fluttering from the slight breeze, revealing numerous lacerations and bruising, but the small rise and fall of her chest indicated she was still, indeed, alive.

A figure clad in a dark hooded cloak stepped towards her, the dry dirt cracking loudly under their heavy shoes, yet the sound never stirred the unconscious female, even when they bent to pick her battered form from the ground, gently rolling her head onto their clothed shoulder and securing their hands under her knees and back. A small sigh left the stranger, maroon eyes flashing beneath the darkness of their hood as they gazed down at the pink hedgehog's face; so similar to what they remembered, yet so different from the years that had passed since their last meeting.

"How things have changed since then. Now look at the world… What has that so called 'hero' been doing all this time? That damned faker." Tightening their hold on the female in their arms, they turned, following their previous tracked footsteps back to a far-off steel city glinting dulling through the ominous black haze surrounding it, their teeth gritting in anger. "_What exactly _has he been _doing _for you to get like this, and so far from your home?"

Of course, their question was never met with an answer, and so they trekked on towards their destination in silent fury; unaware of the dulled jade green eyes that had fluttered open at the stranger's deep voice, staring lifelessly at the wasteland set out before them.

_c-h-a-s-i-n-g-d-e-m-o-n-s_

* * *

Again, I apologise for the shortness of this prologue, but like I said it's a teaser :)

Hope you liked it so far and if you're interested enough for me to continue, please R&R and tell me what you think!

_~TheSmallishOne_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one is done after three attempts. Had a bit too much going on mentally so it was very hard to concentrate. But I hope you enjoy this, despite its shortness. I promise the next one will be longer.

* * *

Summary:

She lost her memory. Of who she was -everything she once used to be. With the world in peril of a new and dangerous threat, she has no choice but to trust in the appearance of a particular dark-furred hedgehog who claims to know her. But can she trust him fully, despite her amnesia, after witnessing the face of the new danger?

* * *

_c-h-a-s-i-n-g-d-e-m-o-n-s_

Chapter One

_Trust_

It had been a few hours since the stranger came across Amy Rose in the middle of the barren wasteland, hesitant at first if they were correct in their assumptions that it was _indeed _her given the powder pink fur, though bloodied and dirtied by whatever had caused her harm, but as soon as they saw her eyes flickering open they knew. There was no mistaking that particular shade of green.

She'd been silent the time they had walked, body tense and an poorly hidden fear in her orbs the stranger were not accustomed to when they fell open their face; semi hidden behind the hood of their cloak. It had them concerned in a way they had not felt in a very, very long time -not since that incident well over fifty years ago, a dull throb in their chest from the old memories.

"You have nothing to fear, Amy," Sighing, the stranger pushed back the hood concealing their face to reveal an attractive male hedgehog with black fur streaked with red and deep maroon eyes that settled firmly on her own. "It's me, Shadow."

He watched as her brow furrowed, fear, confusion and another emotion he couldn't quite decipher a conflicting mess within her emerald green orbs, shaky lips parting to speak four words that had his concern mounting.

"I don't know you."

_c-h-a-s-i-n-g-d-e-m-o-n-s_

He'd been through amnesia before -knew what it was like, what it felt like to know of nothing; the desperate need for answers and no one trust worthy to give them. He'd been fed lies and strayed down the wrong path, but he wouldn't let that happen to Amy, even with his limited knowledge of the girl he knew those years ago.

'_Listen,'_ He'd told her, settling her on her own two feet after making sure she was fine enough to walk, outside the broken barrier of the haze filled steel city. _'I know you don't remember me, but we're acquainted with one another. All that I ask is that you trust me and my decisions from this point on -my best interest right now is to keep you safe, and what's going on in the world right this moment is _not_. So please, _trust _me.'_

She'd been wary; hesitation and frustration building behind her glassy green eyes but she'd relented and merely nodded silently, following his careful steps around buildings and piled scrap metal that once resembled robots before motioning her inside a small blacked out building in the middle of the city.

He shut and locked the door behind her, letting out a breath of air and shrugging off the heavy cloak onto the messy surface of a cabinet, before turning and meeting her unsure yet expectant gaze. "I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability if you allow me to clean and wrap your injuries, before they become infected. I'm not sure how long you'd been in that place before I found you." Again she merely nodded, lips pursed as she turned and placed herself on the surprisingly plush grey sofa, fingers fiddling with the ripped edge of what once could be called a t-shirt as the dark furry moved into the bathroom, returning a few moments later with a small green box.

"Let me know if it stings or hurts too much. I'm not very...good...at these things." Shadow admitted, crouching down in front of her with the box of first aid items, removing the cleaning alcohol and plenty of gauze and bandages. Her lips quirked slightly at his awkwardness, right arm stretching out for him to inspect before applying the stinging liquid on a clean cotton ball and gently dabbing at the scabbing gashes. She winced but didn't complain, the tenseness slowly leaving her aching body.

"You seem to know my name, but it's the only thing I seem to remember, so I'll try to trust you… At least, until I regain any of my memories. Shadow... was it?" Maroon met emerald as the male finished wrapping a crisp white bandage around her arm, the corner of his mouth lifting in a small smirk.

"Fine by me. Is there anything else you want to know?" She rose a brow; lips pursing and offered her left arm to take.

"Only about a million and one questions regarding everything. But," A sigh left her as Shadow continued cleaning her wounds, his attention solely on her and the task at hand, her gaze sweeping across the heavily curtained windows -some even boarded up or painted black. "What has happened to the world? You told me it's not safe, and from what I've seen so far it looks it… But why?"

It was his turn to sigh as he placed clean gauze over a particular nasty cut and began wrapping it with a bandage, eyes darkening and closing off any emotion to her when he finally looked up at her. "There's...something out there that we can't completely understand… Something dangerous and not like anything we've faced before. That's all I know, and until those that call themselves 'heroes' decide to actually go against this new foe, all we can do is wait..."

Biting her lip Amy digested the information, a pit in her stomach as something in her blocked memories stirred; a flash of an image of glowing crimson orbs glaring hatefully at her before it vanished completely, leaving her feeling cold and heartbeat racing.

Another glimpse at the ruby eyed male seated in front of her had her swallowing a sudden lump in her throat.

'_There's too much I don't know... and he's not telling me the full truth. Just who are you, Shadow? ...Who am **I**?"_

_c-h-a-s-i-n-g-d-e-m-o-n-s_

* * *

Short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I have to admit I haven't planned everything in this story just yet, so I'm just going along with whatever interesting ideas pop into my head. I do know, however, who the mystery 'danger' is and I want to have the kind of _"I wonder who it is?!" _question to it, to keep people guessing.

Though again, thanks for reading and drop a review if you liked it and want me to continue.

Thanks!

~TheSmallishOne


End file.
